Club Moulin Rouge
by Jadebird
Summary: Part Three in my Series Sisters of the Dark This series started with Lost Girls


Club Moulin Rouge

By Jade

Edge's POV

It has been six months and we have yet to find my little sister Dannie. I have also found out Raven made the same phone call to Lana and Hope and they took off to be with Dannie. Shannon and Jeff scared out of their minds not knowing if the girls are live or dead. And Christian he blames himself for Dannie if hadn't been her soul mate she wouldn't felt she had to protect him. Mark called us he knew where Dannie was in New Orleans he said that Dannie had came to see him and his wife Thunder and gave back the books Raven took from her. She had asked about the drawings and dairies and all Thunder would tell her is she would have to wait a till Lana Hope Spike Dannie and Myself were their so she can tell us all together. Dannie told her she couldn't let us know where she was not a till she killed Raven. Well we have been here in New Orleans for three months and the girls have stayed one step ahead of us. 

Dannie POV

I have been here in New Orleans for little over six months. And have yet to come close to finding Raven. My brother Edge Christian Matt and Shane have show up here. Lana Hope and I have stayed one step ahead of them for last few months. But Christian has learn a few tricks and now he trying to get into my dreams. I also have feeling this what Raven wants Edge clan all here in New Orleans. Thank God for Test O'Haire and Rhyno they have been keeping eye on Edge telling me when they have gotten close to finding us. Lana and Hope miss Shannon and Jeff so much. It breaks my heart because I know this feeling I hate being apart from Christian. Hope was almost seen by Shannon he too has learn a few tricks he has coming to her in her dreams but Hope wakes up minute she sees him. When Hope and Lana joined me and with me having my trust fund I can use the money with out anyone knows. So now I am opening club see how I own property round New Orleans. Also so I can stay ahead of Edge we have change our vampire names Lana now is going by Rainbow Hope is going by Dusk and myself I am going by Thorn. I can tell when I open the Club Moulin Rouge all bets are off and they will find us.

Christian POV

I was walking down the street one night when I came to a club that was getting ready to open it is called Club Moulin Rouge. Weird name but something about this club that reminds me of Dannie. I can feel her near. Then I saw him that son of bitch Raven I followed him to alley I know bad move. He turned and looked at me and said "Looking for your sweet little Angel? Don't you wish you could find her?" I told him to go to hell that once he was dead Angel would return to me. "Oh no Christian she has a new life here she happy she living her dream." Rave told me. I realize what he is doing playing with my head. I'm not falling for I know Dannie very well she loves me and maybe Matt. Raven came at me we fought and he was getting the best of this fight then someone came out of the shadows Dannie she raised her arm and fires a shot at Raven. She hit him in the arm. He ran off and Dannie started to run after him but stop when she saw who he was fighting. "Dam it Christian how could you come here? You and the clan should have stayed back west." Before I could answer her tried to run off I did the only thing I could do I knocked her down and knocked her out cold. I carried her to Edge car and I put her into the back seat. Edge then asked "how in the Hell did you get her?" "She saved me and I had to grab her I have to talk to her." I told him. "Well you're not the only one who needs to talk to her. You better hold her down because if she comes to she will run." He told me. Well she started to come to and sure enough she tried to run I couldn't hold her for long then Matt jumped in to the car and help hold her. Matt yelled "GO EDGE NOW BEFORE SHE RUNS." Edge floored it and we were off. 

Matt POV

As we drive to our house Christian and I are looking at the woman we both love. I told Christian that I fell in love with Dannie and he told me he knew and that he thought that Dannie also loved me. We both want to keep her safe but I have a feeling she going try and kill us now. Edge told us to hold on to her for dear life if she runs we never find Lana or Hope. We got to the house and Jeff and Shannon are outside they told us to be quite. "Hope near I can feel her she knows you three have Dannie." Shannon said. "Let's get Dannie into the house before they try something to get her back." Jeff said. "They what do you mean they?" I asked. "Lana is here too they will try to get her now." Jeff told us I grabbed Dannie and carried her into the house. We tied her to a chair and we went into the other room. While we we're gone Lana and Hope came into the house as Dannie came to I watched them as they handed Dannie a danger and she cut the ropes. Just as I yelled they were here Dannie jumped up and ran. They got away but we got something of Dannie's her bag and inside it was an invite to opening of Club Moulin Rouge. I smiled knowing that she didn't mean to leave these.

Edge POV

The opening of Moulin Rouge is this Saturday and it said The Sisters of the Dark Thorn Rainbow and Dusk are hosting it. Cool names for them. That tells me why we could never find them. We were looking for Angel Star and Little Bit. Spike came in and told us that Rhyno Test and O'Haire outside and wanted to talk to Christian and me. "Hey guys what is up?" I asked. "We thought you wanted to know we have been helping Dannie and girls hide for you." Rhyno said. "Oh may ask why?" Christian asked. "Because if we didn't help they may have gotten hurt or killed." Test said. "Ok you got us there so you guys have been watching out for them. Thank you very much but you do know Dannie went after Raven?" I asked. "Yes and if Christian wasn't their she would have followed him to find out where he is hiding." Rhyno told us. I had to agree of my three sisters Dannie was smartest she learned very quickly and she was very powerful with both her vampire and Wicca ways she could kill Raven. But Raven likes to play with people heads. "Listens take these their invites to opening of their club. We know you have two but you will need four more. Oh the club is gothic so you don't have to worry about your fangs showing." Rhyno said with smile. They left and we went back inside. "Hey guys we're going out Saturday night we have the opening of a new gothic club to go too." Said with evil grin on my face.

Dannie POV

Dam I lost my bag they have it now they know are new names. Saturday is only two days away and I know they are going to be their time to call Edge and talk to my older brother. Lana came into the room just I pick up the phone "Don't even think about it Thorn!" She yelled. "Shut up Rainbow if I want to use the phone I will." I told her. "No your going to call Edge and meet him and if you do Christian will come and you don't need that." Lana said. "Well either I meet with him now or Saturday. They have my bag." I told her. "Shit how they get it? Oh my god when we were at the house you said you dropped your bag." Lana said. "That right and can you guess what was in it? That right invited to club." I said being a smartass. "Ok call him but I'm going with you." Lana said. I picked up the phone and called Edge cell phone. "_Hello?" _He said. "Edge it Dannie meet me outside Club Moulin Rouge in a half-hour and come alone." I said before hanging up. "Do you think he'll come alone?" Hope asked coming into room. "I don't know but I have to try and talk him into going back to California where they are safe." I told them. "Yes they'll go back when pigs fly." Hope said. "The one thing I do know is my husband and he won't leave with out me. And you know Christian and Jeff won't either." Hope said. "Ok but I can ask they stay out of our way." I told them as I put back on my coat to leave. I walked out Hope yelled "BE CAREFUL THEY MAY TRY SOMETHING."

Edge POV

Dannie just called and told me to meet her. Good I can try and talk her into coming with me. That way I know she safe. I start to walk out of the house when Matt stopped me. "Where are going?" He asked. "Just out." I tell him. "Bull you're going to meet Angel and you know it and you're not going with me. I swear I won't try anything I will stay in shadows she'll never know I'm there." He tells me. "I don't know Dannie needs to trust me if I'm going to help her or get her to return." I tell him. "Ok at lest take your cell phone and call us when you find something out." Matt tells me. "Fine I will but tills then stay here." I told him. I got to club at the time she told me to when she came out the shadows "Hello Edge, How are you?" She asked. "Fine now tell me what this is about. Or I will knock you out and kidnap you again." I tell with the evil smile she loves. "Don't do that. Walk with me so we can talk." She tells me. We walked a few blocks before she speaks. "I want to talk without you stopping me. Ok?" She tells me. I just nod at her. "Well the reason we came here, as you know is kill Raven. There more to it I read Thunder's diaries and from I read and what I think I understand this little war with Gangrel for years and I mean years. Did you know that Gangrel was over two hundred years old?" I shook my head no. "Well there more those Drawing that look like us are really family members. They were vampire hunters and Wicca." From what I read in the diaries and it spoke of them being killed by Gangrel well are Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother said that they would be reborn. Here we are now but the only one who can fill in the blanks of it is Aunt Thunder so if you swear that you and Spike will not try something like kidnapping us I say we see Aunt Thunder and Aunt Meg and find out the whole story." She finished saying. I look at her not knowing what to say. I finally find the words "if they were killed then the bloodline should have died." "Well there was one more child Mark was a baby when they were killed Gangrel couldn't kill a baby from the dairies." She told me. "It getting close to dawn you and Spike meet us at Uncle Marks just after sunset." She said as she kissed me good-bye. I watched her walk away and get on her bike and ride away. Yes I will see you real soon. But I'm bringing Christian Shannon and Jeff too.

Raven POV

That bitch Dannie I'm going kill her she shot me but that was bad enough she

Used arrow with holy water on it now she will die. I will wait a till Saturday opening of her little club. My mate Tori walks in "what happen baby?" She asked. "I had a little run in with Thorn." I tell her. "Let me kill her for you please?" She asked. "No my sweet I need to handle this myself I told you this war was started with my maker and I have to finished it." I tell. "Fine but Thorn is smartest of the five then their Edge who will go after you if Christian doesn't first." She tells me. And I know she right.

Thunder POV

I got a call this morning from Dannie tell me I got my wish of five them will be here tonight. I will have to tell them everything. I guess I should explain why I am the only one who truly knows about this little Calloway bloodline thing my family has been writing about the Wicca bloodline of the Calloway's for over 200 years. My family is a watchers and recorders of the family history. Also Dannie asked me to tell Glenn that she need to talk to him alone. Dannie is the First to arrive and she gives Mark and me kiss hello and asked where Glenn was she has Rhyno with her I hear her tell Rhyno '_when Edge and Spike get here I want you to leave. I will call you when we are ready to leave.' _She talked to Glenn for over an hour. I don't know what is up but it something Glenn likes. He told Dannie he takes care of it and gets her what she needs. As Glenn left the house Edge Spike Rainbow (Lana) and Dusk (Hope) show up. It funny those names the are old Wicca names Thorn Rainbow and Dusk even Adam vampire name Edge. "Ok start talking Thunder tell us what we need to know and you could only tell when the five of us were together." Edge tells me eyeing his sisters he up to something. "Hold on Thunder." Dannie tells me. "Tell them to **leave **Adam or we are." Lana tells him. "No they are your mates you tell them." He told her. "I hate you Edge" Hope told him. "Let's get this over with then." Dannie said giving him dirty look. So I start telling the story. They sat there listening their eyes telling me they could believe what I am telling them. But I see they understand for first time in lifetime why they always felt that there was more to them. "What about the drawings who are they?" Spike asked me. "Ok they are your great-great uncles and aunts. And the others were their mates and closes friends. Their names we're Thorn, Rainbow, Dusk, Edge and Spike. That why I thought the Wicca and Vampire names you guys' chosen were funny. They are family names." I tell them by then Meg had joined us. "Well this tells me why Gangrel hated are family so much." Dannie tells me. "But how did bloodline live if Gangrel killed them?" Hope asked. I tell her there was a baby. "Well I have to go I have to get ready for the opening club on Saturday." Dannie said kissing everyone good-bye she told Lana and Hope to talk to Shannon and Jeff and tell them they will return with them Saturday. 

Dannie POV & Christian POV

I stand on stage looking out at the people there but also looking for Christian. Hope and Lana talked to Shannon and Jeff last night they are happy that they will have their wives home soon. I know Christian is hoping I will return also. I look and see them come in Edge looking hotter then ever he already has girls falling all over him so does Rhyno Test Sean Shane and Matt. Then I see him my heart stops. Christian oh my god he is so sexy right now I don't know if I can go on but I have to the three of us step out onto stage. I take the microphone into my and say "WELCOME TO CLUB MOULIN ROUGE WE ARE THE SISTERS OF THE DARK!****I'm Thorn and these are my sisters Rainbow and Dusk." I put the microphone down and the music starts to play we walk off the stage Lana walks to Jeff Hope walks to Shannon and they start to dance and kiss on the floor. I stand there watching them when Christian walks up to me and asked me to dance. I took his hand and we start to dance. As we dance I kiss him feeling this maybe the last time knowing I may die soon. I looked up and saw Raven he had a gun pointed at Christian. I pushed him out of the way as he pulls the trigger I'm hit.

Oh my God Dannie fell to floor to her knees. Blood is everywhere. Edge rushes over I am holding Dannie now she dieing in my arms I start to cry and so does Edge she looks at me with her last breath she tells me "I love you Jay and I will always be your Angel." She closes her eyes and dies in my arms.

Matt POV

I stand there at first frozen. I hear cops coming I have to Christian and Edge out of there along with Lana and Hope I walk over to Jeff Shane and Shannon telling them to get girls out of there. Test helped Jeff with Lana she was crying say she would get revenge for her sister if it killed her by then Edge was up and he turned to his sisters and yelled "I LOST ONE SISTER TONIGHT! I'M NOT LOOSING YOU TWO!" Then he returned to Dannie tears now falling down his face he looked at her and takes her from Christian at first he growled at him but let him hold her. "My sweet little Angel you will always be in my heart." Edge said as he kissed his sister for the last time. Rhyno walked over and helped Edge up telling they had to get out there fast. I bent down to Christian. "Jay we have to get out of here now come on." I tell him he starts to get up I bend down and kiss my friend and soul mate good-bye for the last time. I find myself crying now. Christian looks at me then says "She loved you I know she told me." We returned to the house Jeff is holding Lana she is crying. Edge is walking back and fourth I'm worried now I seen him like this before when Dannie was first made into vampire. He going crazy he will go after Raven and he won't rest a till he is dead. God help us if Edge go off the deep end we're in trouble. I look at Edge and are family knowing dawn was coming "Dawn coming we can help your family tonight with Angel's...." I stop when Edge gives me this look. But we all go to are beds Jeff and Shannon picked Lana and Hope up and carried them to bed. I lay there listing to Christian cry himself to sleep in the next room. I can still feel Edge he going off the deep end.

Edge POV

I sit here thinking about Dannie my little Angel she was light to my dark. That what Meg and Mark always said. But I'm nothing but dark my light put out forever. I know Matt is scared I going off of the deep end but I haven't yet. I'm going to let them think I'm crazy so I can have my revenge for my sister. I go and check on Lana and Hope they are sleeping in Jeff and Shannon arms Shane is in Shannon room with them he a sleep in chair. Sean is sleeping in Jeff room in chair also. Both of them know that Lana and Hope will go after Raven. Well it time for me to get some sleep.

I'm waked up by Matt telling that Aunt Meg is on the phone and she need to talk to me right away. "Hello Aunt Meg what up?" I know she wants to make sure I'm ok but what she tells shocks me._ "Edge, Dannie body is gone someone took it." _She tells me. "What in the hell do you mean her body gone?" I asked shocked knowing it was Raven. Then she tells me Glenn gone to. I know something wrong. Something is very wrong now. I tell my Aunt not worry that maybe Glenn is taking Dannie death hard and needed sometime to himself. I going kill Raven now it took my sister's body. She will rest in peace. I get up and start to get ready to go out I'm going to Raven's and I'm killing him. I went down stairs and Jeff and Shane tell me Sean and Rhyno are gone and no one knows where they went. 

Raven POV

I killed Dannie last night I didn't want her dead I wanted Christian dead. That bitch pushed out of the way and took bullet for him. I give her credit she loved him she was willing to die for him. That is true Love. But now I know I will have to deal with Edge sooner then later. He will try something before night over I will have to deal with him. Tori has been trying to talk me into leaving New Orleans till things cool off. I told no this war has to end. And I'm going to be the winner. If only Tori knew how I truly felt about Dannie she was everything I looked for in woman beauty she was smart and loving

That not what I wanted I wanted Christian dead not Dannie. That why I kidnapped him I should have killed him when I had him. I can see Edge coming, I look down on the ground and see a note it read 

__

Raven,

You like to play games come to Club Moulin Rouge we are going to play the game and I will win.

Thorn

I couldn't believe what I just read is she alive or was this from last night? I will go just to see but I think I'll bring Edge to play this little game.

Edge POV

I am at his house I will kill him tonight my families will have peace. I walk up to door he opens it "I knew you would come looking for some revenge for your little Angle?" He said. I went for him and I'm knocked out.

When I came to and I am hanging from stage of Dannie's club. Raven is walking around me Tori has this look in her eyes. She has a danger in her eyes, "Let me carve a little message into his skin like we did to Christian." She asked him. "No not now I have feeling something is going to happen wait." Raven told her. Just then Hope walked in "Hello Raven I see you got the note good." She told him. Raven went after her but there was something that didn't look right about Hope the way she fought the way she ran. Yes her and Dannie looked alike only different was Dannie had reddish brown hair and Hope's was black. Just then Tori grabbed a knife and put it to my chest and said "now you die." Just as she was going put though my heart I heard a shot when I looked I saw Tori fall to her knees. An arrow coming through her chest only one person I know could have made that shot. I looked up and other arrow came through the air piercing the ropes that held me I fell to ground. I looked up and Lana and Hope came running in with Jeff Shannon Shane O'Haire Test Rhyno and Christian. Raven was looking at this woman "It can't be you I watch you die." Raven said. I looked at this woman I couldn't believe who I was looking at Dannie. 

Dannie POV

Well I standing here looking at my brother and at Raven I killed his mate Tori hell after what he did to my heart he got what was coming to him pain and now death. I walk up on stage and help Edge up to his feet I tell him to run I am going to finish this. "What Raven think you're looking at ghost well then BOO." I say to him seeing the fear in his eyes. Then he comes out of his shock and comes at me then we hear a bang. He jumped out of the way Lana had fired a gun at him this little fight he would be taking all five of us on. Spike then showed up he throw Edge his gun. Raven looked at me and "you think I came alone? Let me introduce my clan to you." Just then four vampires came out of shadows I knew them Saturn Crash Terri and Dean. Well if they want to play we will play. Lana and Terri started to fight. Crash went after Hope Raven went right for Edge. Spike went after Dean that left me Saturn. Lana and Terri fought. Terri got some good hits in just as I'm about to jump in Saturn slammed me into wall I then kicked him. He fell to floor I then jumped up and grabbed Terri by hair allowing Lana to grab her gun. She fired and killed Terri. Hope fought and killed Crash. Saturn came at me I picked up my crossbow and fired hitting him in the heart and killed him. Spike was toying with Dean then in moved he grabbed my crossbow and fired it killing Dean. We looked up and saw Edge and Raven fighting.

Edge POV

I'm fighting Raven I am going to kill him so we can have peace. He is getting the best of this fight a till I see Dannie moving around. Raven see her he thrown a knife at she caught it and thrown it at him. It gave me a chance to spear him. We rolled around the floor Dannie picked up her crossbow and takes aim she missed she was pissed. Raven laughed at her saying she lost her touch. She took aim again and fired. She shot him she hit him in shoulder. Then she thrown me the knife and I stabbed him in the heart. He fell to floor. She walked up to stage and looked at him she wanted to watch him die. He looked at her and said something that shocked Dannie and Me 'I loved you Jordan' Dannie eyes went wide she then looked at him and said "you can burn in hell I don't want or need your love I have my soul mate Christian." She hissed at him before taking aim and firing her crossbow into his black heart. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes I took my baby sister my Little Angel in my arms and held her. She left my arms and kissed me on forehead. She then looked for Christian when she saw him she ran into his waiting arms. I walked to them and told them we need to get rid of the bodies. "Don't worry Uncle Glenn to take care of that for us." Dannie said with evil grin on her face. I need to know how faked her death. "Angel how did you pull this off you death and all of this?" I asked.

Dannie POV

I looked at my brother and start to tell the story. "That easy Uncle Glenn and Rhyno helped me. When we went to see Thunder I told Uncle Glenn what I wanted to pull and he made this little blood pack for me and I was wearing bullet proof vest. Then Glenn hid me at his house for day. Little did I know my brother would go crazy and go after Raven. Now this war is over we can have peace." I told them. As we are leaving Christian does something he looks at me and goes down on one knee and said "Jordan my Angel will you marry me?" I look at him and say "Yes Jason I will marry you."

Epilogue

Christian POV

I am standing here waiting to marry the love of my life Jordan my Angel. we are staying New Orleans her club is doing good and for first time in all are happy. Spike is married to Molly now, Jeff and Lana are happy they are going to take a small vacation both wanting to see the world. Shannon and Hope are very happy she finally told Shane that she was in love with also so they are very happy. Dannie let them have her house see as how we will live with Edge and Matt. Matt has told Dannie to how he felt about her. I can live her having two soul mates. Matt is good to her and I know that if anything would happen to me he would take care of her. Meg comes up to me and tells me it time. We walk in to room were we are to get married. Edge come up beside me he was my best man. Then I saw her Dannie Mark was giving her away. I couldn't help but smile at something Dannie told me her Meg said "Your Uncle Mark is going run you ass down to Christian before you can change your mind even if he has throw you over his shoulder." But she wouldn't run her and I are meant to be together forever. I take her hand into my as judge looks and asks "who gives this bride away?" Mark says " I do I give my niece away." 

Dannie POV

We are on the dance floor dancing to are song the first we ever dance to and it fit how I felt when I thought I lost Christian. I listen to words and find them so true about us.

__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you

Know I'm there (Am I there)

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you

BRIDGE)

Ahh-Ahh

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that

You came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

I'll be dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

We kiss all though the song. I look and see my brother looking at me and he smiling he is so happy for me and Christian. Yes are family finally has peace and we are all happy even my sweet big brother found his soul mate she is very sweet and nice and spite fire she takes no crap her name is Trish. They are happy and are planning on getting married them selves. I never thought my brother would find happiness but he did just like us. To love is the only thing that matters and let sadness stay away. 

The end


End file.
